


30-DAYS-SEX 挑戰 DAY 1

by woyiduzihuai



Series: IllidanArthas [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gay Sex, Illidan Stormrage/Arthas Menethil - Freeform, M/M, Maybe OOC, PWP, unfinish work and i donot konw who to write it yeah
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyiduzihuai/pseuds/woyiduzihuai
Summary: 30天性幻想挑战 的活动 伊利丹/2234 斜线有意义，但是可能还是精神上是阿蛋肉体上是蛋阿失败了，没有完成一个，写不下去7k3了还没滚在一起，我也不知道为什么他们进度这么慢没写完，完全没写到那一步我一开始居然还在试图给pwp写剧情？？？why？





	30-DAYS-SEX 挑戰 DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished work I can't write it,that's too hard  
I think u can use translate web to read this 
> 
> 没写完的车，写不下去了，准确的说，写到一半blz的编剧又把Illidan杀了。好了我脱粉了，我宣布叛变投靠亡灵天灾，当什么dh，准备牺牲自己拯救艾泽拉斯吗？【胡言乱语】现在风行者发出了u are all nothing的发言 我可以考虑无脑出oc了反正诸位都要疯的

伊利丹·怒风再次自由时是卡林多的秋天，他思念已久的女祭司将他解放于黑暗，因为燃烧军团。泰兰德的眼中闪烁着不安和少许的诧异，她纤细的手指抵在嘴唇上，哨兵伙伴尖啸着与她交流，  
“他来了。”她说。  
“谁？”在伊利丹还没反应过来的时候，女祭司的猫鹰栖落在他的肩膀上，很快又再次起飞。  
女祭司没有回答，她的面容呈现出一种担忧，  
“法里奥也许能阻止燃烧军团，但不能阻止他。”  
“艾露恩为我展现了一些景象，我请求你的帮助，伊利丹。”  
“为了你的人民，为了卡林多。”  
“一只覆灭了人类王国的军队已经在卡林多登陆了。”  
“我希望你能拖延他们，一点点时间也好。”  
“为了我，伊利丹。”  
两侧与女祭司一同看见了艾露恩神迹的女猎手与弓箭手窃窃私语起来，表情怪异。  
恶魔猎手失去了视觉，但他仍看到了女祭司悲伤的表情，那是他熟悉的，在上古之战时战场后方时她的表情，他曾经发誓不会再让任何会使泰兰德难过的事情发生了，除了他的兄弟要囚禁他数万年。  
即使是他的幽灵视觉也没有从泰兰德脸上移开。  
“为了你。”伊利丹·怒风低声说。

阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔登上卡林多时那些灌木的叶子刚刚开始泛黄，这让他回想起洛丹伦的秋天，但洛丹伦森林那些高大的树木此时已经开始枯黄，白杨谷的那些过分高大的古树完全没有这样的迹象。  
克尔苏加德和另外两个高阶巫妖跟在他的身后，耐奥祖的声音在他踏上这片富含生机的土地后几乎没有间隙的低语与嘶声咆哮。  
名为巴扎纳尔的恐惧魔王赋予了他一个新的任务，一个他从未谋面的精灵，诱导他，去抢夺古尔丹之颅。  
出乎意料的，耐奥祖没有发现这个恶魔，即使他已经与阿尔萨斯面对面布置行动，他隐约感受到耐奥祖的力量在踏上这片土地或接触到军团的时候被削弱了。  
“你在背叛你的军团。”阿尔萨斯盯着那个恶魔的眼睛陈述。  
“我只忠于我自己。”恶魔露出他的一口尖牙发出了一个大笑。  
克尔苏加德和其他下属被拦在了房间外，房间内只有他和这个恐惧魔王，很显然他在试图将阿尔萨斯牵扯进入他的计划。  
“你我都不相信绿皮的杂种。”巴扎纳尔诱导着，“我有办法让那个术士永远的闭嘴，就像现在这样，他会慌张的发现自己无法控制任何一个部下，马上，他会哭着向我求饶的。”  
“现在，照我说的做。”

过程如巴扎纳尔所料般顺利，除去耳边耐奥祖愤怒的咆哮声的那种顺利。他没受什么伤也没遇到什么麻烦，恶魔与他们的仆从眼中只有那个恶魔猎手，对几米之内的自己置若罔聞，大部分的伤口只出现在恶魔猎手身上，但很显然，这位怒风并非善茬也并不软弱；在听到自己的提议后他的决心更令阿尔萨斯吃惊。  
他们在连续溃败至少两支军团恶魔后才拿到古尔丹之颅，这也许是巴扎纳尔的功劳，他将大部分兵力分配到其他。在此之后他与伊利丹联手杀死了那位巴扎纳尔的同僚，听起来就像贵族间的相互迫害，或许纳斯雷兹姆见也流行。  
他看着那个精灵转化为头生犄角背展双双翅的偶蹄生物，那也许是萨特，或者与巴扎纳尔一样的恐惧魔王。  
但那没关系，他不在意这些，按照计划，他该返回了。  
他以手势示意卡多雷两人的合作到此为止并催促对方离开。  
但他还没来得及返程就发现则只不过是纳斯雷兹姆的又一个小游戏，他们的确如书中所说脑后有反骨，即那个卡多雷刚刚离开的时候他就感受到了邪能。  
沸腾的邪能在本应充盈着符文能量的驱壳中燃烧，这是巴扎纳尔临行前对他施加的据称可以隔断耐奥祖并克制恶魔猎手的军团魔法，但如今他的目的无比明确，他是想杀死阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔以削弱耐奥祖的军队。  
阿尔萨斯从喉咙中发出低声咆哮，他的痛觉似乎又回到了身体，那甚至有些令他难以忍受，地狱犬的吠叫出现在附近，他得离开了。  
在暗影精灵的领地一定会有一些能够去除这些诅咒或者任何邪恶法术的方法，他只能选择走向费伍德的深处，否则克尔苏加德找到他的时候可能只剩下余烬了。  
夜刃豹与山猫趴伏在藏匿处，它们的眼睛都紧盯着这个散发着符文与邪能的人型，良好的猎手不会去袭击这些看上去不详的生物，他们亲眼所见这些人型的同党正在肆意毁灭它们领地内的一切。  
但毫无疑问这个人型所前进的方向是它们的精灵盟友的领地。领头的有着光滑毛皮的纯色夜刃豹发出低吼制止了准备扑上去撕开这个人型喉咙的同族，它有些烦躁的扇动圆角的耳朵，用头轻轻顶撞着旁边的雌豹，它的配偶，浑身银白仿佛沐浴着月光的豹子。  
精灵盟友必须知道这件事。  
雌豹后退几步，转头消失在灌木丛中。

阿尔萨斯在公里之外就看见了那个林间空地的暗夜精灵村落，在他手持霜之哀伤踏进村落的时候失望地发现没有任何人，他们也许都与怒风衫多一起前往了海加尔，他只能另辟途径，卡林多森林中可以驱散这些邪能的就只有那些本土生物，树妖，德鲁伊，或者女祭司。在兽人在白杨谷与卡多雷冲突后那些自然的女儿就更加少见了，或许...  
阿尔萨斯放弃了去那些建筑中碰运气的想法绕过了这些建筑，精灵会在居住地旁边建造月亮井，也许艾露恩的祝福会对此有效。  
他在穿过一片不算茂密的林地后找到了那座靠山建造的建筑，他见到的所有的未被破坏的月亮井即使在白天仍有月光覆盖，而眼前的也一样。  
冷汗混合着他所杀死的那些地狱犬的血液与口水黏在他的板甲与披风上，还有他的头发和脸颊。阿尔萨斯皱着眉毛开始一件件解开那些装备，邪能比他预料中的危险更多，他仿佛置身熔炉。  
他卸下了板甲脱了个精光跨进水井，当他坐下时没过膝盖的水深刚刚合适，他捧起井水拍在了脸上试图清洗掉那些肮脏的混合物。井水确实降低了他的体温，但那些自内向外的灼烧感仍然存在。阿尔萨斯下意识的深吸一口气后潜到井底。欺骗感官，并只能进行物理上的降温，井水所含有的艾露恩祝福对于卡多雷以外的物种效果微乎其微。  
他还不能在这倒下，为了任何。

健壮如恶魔的精灵被一只豹子咬住了裤脚，对方没有任何松口的迹象还在试图将他拖去什么地方。  
“嘿，松开，小猫，我真的没有给你们带什么礼物。”伊利丹·怒风被迫被留在森林中，他在与提克里奥斯的战斗中被恐惧魔王造成了一个伤口，从右肩胛到胸口都可见那仍未止血的狰狞爪痕。背叛者无法向自己的族人求助，他知道他那睿智而严肃过头的哥哥会怎么对待自己，也许又一个一万年，或更糟。  
豹子没有听从他，反而更加焦急的发出了一些呜呜声，这是大猫们祈求帮助的常见表达。  
“好吧，你有什么事要我帮忙...”伊利丹妥协的弯下腰拍了拍那只漂亮大猫的脊背，“至少我现在还能为卡林多做点什么。”  
豹子松开了卡多雷的裤脚，转身小跑着前进，每前进几米就要回头确认精灵盟友是不是跟在身后。虽然他与那些平常的精灵盟友不太一样，反而更像那些恶魔，但它寻遍了整个林地也只发现了这一个精灵。  
在夜刃豹的带领下他们通过捷径来到了那个村庄，没有人，但伊利丹仍在空气中感受到了他不久之前见过的人的气息。  
“是的，不死族，还有邪能，不论这是什么，他更可能在山脚下的月亮井。”他像是自言自语又像是与夜刃豹沟通，卡多雷可以与动物盟友进行简单交流，那只雌豹在听过他的话后开始后退。  
“这可能很危险，你应该回去找你的朋友。”伊利丹拍了拍豹子的头示意对方离开，事实上他也并不确定这是怎么回事，更倾向于这是一个带着地狱犬奴仆准备腐蚀月井的巫妖。对此他仍有胜算，但这如果确实是那位有合作经历的死亡骑士他就无法断定这场战斗的胜负，他手持的那把符文剑连埃辛诺斯的破碎魂灵仍为止颤抖。  
穿过林地，将自己隐藏在灌木间，伊利丹握紧战刃，用暗夜精灵的轻盈与敏捷悄悄靠近那座月井，他看见了那个死亡骑士的板甲散乱的堆在月井边上，这是他想起了他从阿尔萨斯脸上可以看出的那种上位者的气质，上位者，那些上层精灵就会病态的执著于清洁,他们修建浴场与宫殿享乐......他像夜刃豹一样潜行靠近。  
突然的水声打断了他的思考，他抬起头，幽灵视觉看到了那个背对自己的人型缓慢的从水里起身。  
那是水吗？他感觉到湿润，那是死亡骑士的声东击西？还是只是普通的移动身体？水雾与水珠，环绕在月亮井周围让它看上去更加不同寻常，伊利丹从未想到会在这里见到独自一人的异族。  
那个异族更让他吃惊，他曾见过艾萨拉那无与伦比的美貌，他也知道泰兰德柔和的眼神，亦或是哨兵们毫无保留展现的健壮而美丽的躯体，他从未想过这些异族与卡多雷相比会有什么出色。  
阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔并不平庸。对于伊利丹来说。  
当幽灵视觉在短暂的迟疑后精确捕捉到那个躯壳的时候他下意识的屏住了呼吸，无比清晰，他的视野在除去战场观察与泰兰德面容的时候从未如此清楚，他观察的更加仔细连自己都没有发现，那些最微小的细节都能展现。  
侧腰的伤痕，脊背的，双臂上很显然得到良好照顾愈合完美的浅的疤痕，他的每一根头发和上面的每一颗水珠，还有顺着头发到背部再继续延伸的。哦，股沟，天杀的。阿尔萨斯站起来将披着的浸水的头发整理到一侧搭在正面。  
王储的面容也无可挑剔，他有洛丹伦人的深的眼窝，那双眼睛的颜色是什么？恶魔猎手也许终生无法知道答案，但这不能限制他的想象，也许像极了他在万年前见过的那些快乐的魔法之龙的鳞片？或者那些漂亮的猫眼石，月亮石或者翡翠？或许可以询问他本人？即使他异常苍白的肤色也无法阻止那些向外散发的王储的气质。  
这可和在此之前见到的人类不一样。恶魔猎手想。那些人类或许是被留下的普罗德摩尔阁下的士兵，他们面带惊恐与胆怯，还有的在见到萨格拉斯赠与的诅咒视界后失去理智的向他攻击。  
伊利丹几乎没意识到他像个猎手一样将猎物审视了大半。他突然没理由的感到一阵不满，死亡骑士仅仅只是背对着他，偶尔在整理他整理头发的时候让他有机会看一看那完美的侧脸。他只能回忆脑中对阵提克里奥斯前后时他所观察的那张正脸。  
转过来，面对我，伊利丹想。  
整整两分钟，两分钟！那双燃烧着邪能的眼窝几乎被这种不知名的强烈情感融化。恶魔猎手有些沉不住气，也许继续下去不出几十秒他就会被发现，但谁在乎？

阿尔萨斯靠近边缘的时候发现了那个原本应隐藏的很好的高大精灵，邪能正让他心烦意乱，他甚至想要一个不知死活的祭司刚好撞死在他的符文剑上以永绝后患，但很可惜他眼前只有这个恶魔猎手。  
“你在做什么。”他的左手微曲成型准备好死亡之握，为了防止污染他将霜之哀伤放在了远处的山石上，但事实证明这没有必要。  
“嗯咳。”恶魔猎手装模做样的咳了一下，窘迫的看了这个终于面对他的人类。阿尔萨斯在水中没有完全起身，但上半身一点不差的展现在幽灵视觉中。  
在阿尔萨斯带有质问的目光中伊利丹扯了个不那么假的谎。  
“如你所见，我受伤了。”他指了指胸口，“我需要井水。”  
死亡骑士在观察了那个伤口两秒后发出了一声近似嘲弄的笑声，“看上去我们都不好过。”他向旁边移动给精灵让了个可以进入井水的位子。  
“嗯....”人类的反应让卡多雷有点...吃惊，他只需要舀一些水出来或者别的，但结果比他预测的好太多，但也许仍是羞耻心作怪，除了玛法里奥和豹子他还没和别的恒温生物一起同时待过同一片水域。  
伊利丹有点犹豫的要起身踩水，遭到了阿尔萨斯像看傻子一样的鄙夷眼神。  
“告诉我暗夜精灵都是这么进这个井水的并且我不符合规范？”阿尔萨斯说。  
“不，我们一般由女祭司带着那些新生儿来这里洗礼，或者伤员。”伊利丹如实回答并收回了蹄子。  
死亡骑士摆了摆手转过身背对他。  
好吧。伊利丹。恶魔猎手隐匿的吞了吞口水。做这个。他用最快速度脱掉了所有衣物搭在了岸边的卵石上（虽然只有下半身），他连发带都解下来了，但最后还是没解开蒙眼的布条。  
阿尔萨斯背对他听见了精灵跨入水中的声音没有移动。好在这些井水不具攻击性，它们并不排斥死灵或者这个被驱逐的卡多雷。井水在以可见的速度愈合伤口，伊利丹弯下腰以更方便那些井水接触伤口。  
“我听说月亮井的井水可以驱散诅咒。”阿尔萨斯突然开口。  
“是的，但只对艾露恩的子民。”伊利丹继续低头处理着伤口，在井水的作用下愈合的很快，甚至继续战斗也不会裂开，但这大约消耗了五分之一的井水，要知道这可是个宽阔的月亮井。  
“那你知道如何驱散军团魔法吗？”阿尔萨斯的声音再次响起，只是距离有些奇怪。伊利丹低头，长的尖锐的指甲轻轻按在伤口上，没有疼痛与出血，他正专心查看。  
“现在。”阿尔萨斯的声音在头顶响起。差点吓得精灵坐在水中摔倒。  
幽灵视觉观察到人类后颈上的那个刻印，军团魔法他所熟知，也当然认识这种小把戏，恐惧魔王喜欢用它于杀死那些用完即弃的棋子。  
“你不应该让恶魔接触，任何一种......他们都喜欢玩这种把戏。”恶魔猎手说，他努力把自己的注意力放在刻印上而不是这个混合漂亮，健壮等各种从他脑子里突然跳出来的夸奖辞藻的男人身上。  
“对，不管怎样，我感觉到这东西和你有联系，恶魔。”阿尔萨斯低下身子，一只手从脑后扯紧了卡多雷的头发向后拉，再缓慢的将自己滚烫的额头抵上对方的，恶魔猎手在井水中偏低的体温让让他发出一声舒服的喟叹。  
“嘿，听着，你弄疼我了。”恶魔猎手皱着眉，对方的动作很危险，就像下一秒要摘掉他不曾示人的眼罩，他的头皮因为对方粗暴的动作有些疼，说实话他不太喜欢被可能是敌人的家伙如此对待。“我确实可以解决这玩意，但你得先放开我。我来处理。”  
“很遗憾我并不想这么做...”人类低下头，高温的面颊摩擦着精灵的，他自己的头发遮挡了视野也不在意，体内滚烫的邪能已经让所有事情脱离了他的掌控，剩下的就像是本能，要么是邪能想到那个精灵那去，要么是自己想要那个精灵。  
对于现在的他来说无论哪一种解释都合情合理。  
力量突然回到了他的身体，他松开抓着精灵头发的手，双手猛地将精灵按在了边缘石壁上后布置符文。  
“你根本不知道你在做什么，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！”伊利丹没理由的感到了恐惧，就像是这个与他相比瘦小的人类强于他。他的后背贴紧了鹅卵石墙面，他感觉得到那些符文禁锢住自己。  
“很高兴你能记得一个人类的名字，恶魔。”银发的死亡骑士缓慢的抬起头好让伊利丹看清那眼中燃烧着的狂热，他的脸越来越近，“我很高兴...”  
恶魔！伊利丹在内心喊道，他的注意力全集中在那缓慢开合的浸过水的嘴唇上，那是灰色白色或者随便什么色他都不在意了，他现在只想...哦艾露恩，他在那一瞬间有了一些...感觉。  
卡多雷最后的羞耻感让他侧过头，他感觉到那个有温度的嘴唇贴上了他的颧骨，没有看上去那样富含水分，但这不影响恶魔猎手压抑着的热情。死亡骑士不满的后移头部，在思考了几秒后又靠近。  
艾露恩在上啊！精灵最敏感的长耳朵靠上了那副嘴唇，他的听力在最不该帮助他的时候敏锐捕捉到了对方张开嘴的那些舌头口腔与唾液的声音，马上，他的耳朵尖被对方含了进去，那狡黠的湿滑肉块搅动着精灵最敏感的部位之一。  
精灵左右躲闪，阿尔萨斯不得不放开他的耳朵。  
“停下！”伊利丹试着拉下脸来让自己看上去凶恶，可实际上他的老二早已翘着准备做点什么。  
阿尔萨斯没有犹豫，他不放过这个机会双手捧住精灵的脸贴了上去。邪能或者本能催促着他这样做。  
恶魔猎手犹遭雷击。  
他不太敢相信这个人类会做出如此大胆的事，至少他听说人类更像是上层精灵，偏向于仪式性的物种。换做是玛法里奥·怒风一定会推开这个人类，这可能是伊利丹少数几个会与他同反应的事情，他很快反应过来并推开了人类。  
对于伴侣，暗夜精灵极其严谨，甚至死板的苛刻，忠诚相比这些短命物种更加明显，他们会在失去伴侣后独自度过千年或更久，或单独死去，他并没有见过几个在此之后另寻伴侣的同族。  
“你还...没准备好！”恶魔猎手的眼睛盯着对方的。  
“你会知道答案的。”热切与贪婪的碧蓝眼睛紧盯着恶魔猎手，死亡骑士活动了一下右手后探到水下握住了伊利丹勃起的阴茎。

“——！”  
阿尔萨斯听到了猎物的吸气声，这和那些其他的他的猎物没什么两样，一切仍在他的“掌控”之中，没有环节出错。他尝试性的开始缓慢滑动他的手掌，各种意义上，这位男性精灵都是他这样做的第一人。生疏或许可以形容他糟糕的技巧，或许这就和许多平常一些的技巧一样没有列入皇室的教学，阿尔萨斯凭借着本能与更早的时候自己的尝试来做，他的手指可以说是粗鲁的擦过柱身表面，顺带到冠状沟，这些毫无技巧的动作攻击着他早与情感一同抛弃的羞耻心。  
伊利丹对于他的行为没有制止也没有帮助，更当的说他自己也不知道该怎样做。对于也许接下来的生命也需要和这个死亡骑士度过他或许，应该，差不多...该死的，看在阿尔萨斯的脸面上也不会有异议。但他不知道人类对此的定义是什么，像那些住在宫殿里的上层精灵一样的政治游戏还是更低级一些的戏弄，或许他们的感情只需要一百年就可以破裂？而他并没有意识到人类的寿命就和他关于短暂的概念是一样的。  
好吧就算他自己很满意阿尔萨斯但谁知道对方怎么想？任何时刻，或者是命运注定的什么的时候，和一个长着犄角的怪物绑在一起？虽然整个过程可以说和阿尔萨斯脱不了关系但是...  
直率的伊利丹·怒风觉得自己已经思考的够多了，下身阿尔萨斯生涩动作带来的刺激让他头皮发麻。恶魔猎手稍稍用力，随着一声可以听到的爆裂声，邪能烧却符文禁锢，一瞬间获得自由。死亡骑士的手腕并不像最开始时的牢固，精灵轻松制住了对方，用最快的速度给了人类一个回礼，双方交换位置，伊利丹将阿尔萨斯按在了墙壁上，长角的额头寻找了一个不会妨碍到双方的角度，同样开始升温的额头紧紧与阿尔萨斯的贴在一起，呼出的热气可以到达对方脸颊的距离。  
“一个吻？”他询问。  
阿尔萨斯发出了一声代表同意的鼻音扬起了头，他现在满脑子都是这个精灵为什么还像个傻子一样在犹豫。  
两位的确是交换了一个湿漉漉黏答答的色情长吻，嘴唇分开的时候还有一条口水呈丝状拉出来最后黏在阿尔萨斯的下巴上。  
对于这项伊利丹切实感受到战栗，被最原始直接的方式刺激口腔黏膜，快感刺激着神经中枢，本能催促着他做点什么。  
“听着，阿尔萨斯，我本来是有一些方案可以解决的，但看上去你并不满意...”恶魔猎手用手臂轻轻隔开了似乎想继续深吻的人类，  
“如果你坚持继续，我保证这将是一个麻烦。”他说，  
“我有很大可能...不，我一定会在此之后纠缠你。伴侣意义上的，你们那个词叫什么？配偶？”  
阿尔萨斯没有进行任何话语上的回答，但他眼中闪过的一个狡黠似的情感的确表明他听懂了这段话，他拉开精灵结实的手臂凑上去又进行了一个色情的深吻。  
“我还没做好带你回洛丹伦的准备，”他像个生者一样喘息，“但我不介意但你去看看巴扎纳尔和他那群蠢蛋同族，他可能会气的咬碎后槽牙。”  
伊利丹明确感觉到两人间再次缩短的距离，以及阿尔萨斯的胳膊环上了自己的脖颈。  
“咳嗯。”他咳了一下，“我还以为你会倾向于主动的一方？”  
恶魔猎手的内心比任何人都清楚还没准备好的一方或许是自己。  
“没有人规定主动的定义，你可以试一试。”阿尔萨斯侧过头在精灵的耳根上不轻不重的咬了一口。

下面的内容请自由想象，我写不出来

**Author's Note:**

> 这可能是我为这对cp写的最后一个玩意了？不保证真香，除非你将来的版本把这两位拉出来喂我官方狗粮


End file.
